This invention relates generally to stilts and to an improvement in the construction and design of the historic stilt.
While there have been many designs and different constructions of stilts many claiming to be adjustable; none of the prior stilts have proved to be reliable and as easy to use as the present invention.
In designing the construction of the invention, various alternative construction designs were considered. The invention as claimed herein was tested and determined to be a vast improvement over any known design or construction available for sporting and recreational purposes. In addition, the subject invention is intended for use by both children and adults. Therefore, they are built to withstand the additional weight and stress of an adult. This results in a stronger and safer product for all.